Joey Gladstone
Joseph Alvin "Joey" Gladstone is the childhood best friend of Danny Tanner and (adulthood) best friend of Jesse Katsopolis. Joey moved in with Danny shortly after the death of Danny's wife, Pam, to help raise D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. Joey works as a stand-up comedian, whose act usually includes imitations of cartoon-character voices such as Popeye, Bullwinkle, Pepe LePew and many more. Joey initially slept in the alcove of Danny's living room. However after complaining of not being able to find privacy, Danny reconstructs his basement garage into a bedroom for Joey. Role in the House Although there was some tension between Joey and Jesse when they first moved in with the Tanners, they became very quick friends to the point where Jesse asked Joey to be his best-man at his wedding. Jesse also insisted his children call Joey, "Uncle Joey" as a sign of respect. Joey was not related to the Tanner/Katsopolis family by blood, but he acts as an uncle to the kids of the house. Joey usually handled the day-to-day raising of the kids by doing chores like making meals, driving the kids to school appointments, and after school activities, taking care of Michelle as a baby, and helping the kids with their homework. Joey also bought D.J. her first car for her 16th birthday, which later turned out to be a stolen car Joey purchased accidentally from a con-artist. Joey also likes to build things, like the deck or the Sex-Robot ( whiched later raped Jesse, making Joey put it down in season 5, episode 15 "No One Is Safe From Sex-Robot ". the episode actually earn the show it's first of many, Emmys). Employment Joey has held various jobs in addition to his work as a stand-up comic. For a while, Joey and Jesse ran an advertising business, JJ Advertising. They composed jingles for products and directed TV and Radio commercials. Joey and Jesse were also partners in a successful afternoon radio show called, "Rush Hour Renegades" on FM KFLH 95. For awhile Joey worked as a male stripper. Joey's most successful job was portraying "Ranger Joe," an afternoon children's TV variety show. Ranger Joe's sidekick was his wise-cracking woodchuck marionette puppet "Mr. Woodchuck". Hobbies Joey was something of an "everyman." His hobbies include: *Ice Hockey *Standing near the mailbox waiting for the mailman. when he shows up to bring the mail, Joey slaps it out of his hand and laughs. if the mailman picks the mail up, he'll do it again. sometimes this can last for hours, until the mailman runs back to his truck crying. *Stand-up Comedy *Hiding in the changing rooms at Sears. *Playing the Harmonica *Standing very close to people at the ATM and then screaming "got it!" before running away with his arms over his head. *Cooking (badly)/Trying new recipes *Hanging out with his friend Tony in the freezer at 711. *Fishing *Going to the park and hanging out in the women's bathroom. *Rollerblading *Riding homeless men around town like horses. *Biking *Running around the house without pants on, screaming "The penis is evil!" *Playing basketball in the nude. *Watching Old TV Shows/Cartoons/Movies with the girls. With the help of Danny, Joey was a contestant on "Star Search '90" and received a rating of 4 Stars (highest) by the show's judges. (Joey did go on the lose the competiton to the returning champion because of an audience tie-breaking vote.) Although initially upset with himself for failing to win Star Search, Joey vowed to continue with Stand-Up Comedy, because he loved to make people laugh. but after years of Stand-Up, he finally lost it and stabbed someone in the front row, who shouted "you suck". no one knows why he was carrying a swichblade. Relationships Tony from 7 11. Tony is an employee at 7 11 and likes to hang out in the freezer with Joey on weeknights. Category:Main Characters